A War of Roses
by XXXROSEOFNIGHTMARESXXX
Summary: Dis stroy is aboot Aria Stork a prinsess hu has 2 sav her luv nd hulp Harry nd his frends beet Jaffry nd his allys Voldemort nd the deth demins!11111 she has many struggls can she cum 2 powr nd defeet the bad guyz? FIND OOT!1111111111111111
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyyy Ppl! I rely want 2 tel u guyz tht Im ritin n amansing stroy! Im makein it a mix of ma fav storys. Her thay r!11111111 I luv hary potter becaas I luv mogics nd engand! Ive seen game of trones nd is good nd I want 2 put in ma stry becaas thay r soo HOT nd kol 2 (lol I not perverp) anywz Im gon mak a story bot tose 2 fings so hop u al lik it loots!1111111111111111111

Chapter 1-

ARIA STORK

Aria Stork wuz te prinses of Winferhell were the Stork familee livved. She wuz so prety nd had frost blu eyes. She had a pet cat named Tinklebell and luvs to listn to Amaranthe, Panic at Disko nd MOR! Fingz wer bad now becaas te King of Westhertoez was bad. He was a prick hu hated his pesants (becaas they are drity and hit him 1 tim n da show. Dey r lil mean butt he is meaner). Aria Stork wuz wering her combutt bots nd her daggr tht Jon Snoe (her busterd bruther in cas u dont no tht stof…) Aira was redy becass the deth demins wer atakkin Winfertell!111111111111111111111111

"Aria!" sad Reek (im ritin aftr wen Teon relizards tht he is King of te drowing kingfom nd dey change his nam 2 REEK. O nd he is frendz wif Aria becaas she liks him nd he is nise nd hates te deth demins led by a mysteryioos vilan!)\

"Reek! R ted eth demins her yat?" asked Aria 2 her bf Reek.

"No gf. Wut we gon do?" he kissd hr lotz becas dey cood DIE todey! Dam bun BUMMMMMMMMMMMM!111111111111111

Wile dey was kissin som1 cum UP! IT WUZ… Genny!

"Take dese!" yelled Genny "trowin blak gunz at Reek nd Aria. "We gon fite bichzz becaas we ned 2 sav Wintersell! I hot te deth demins dey killd ma brutha nd my bf….. Harty Pooter!

Al da sodden a expooson happenes! The deth demins got n (dis is wer it getz rel GOOD! :D)

"FREEZ FUKNERZ!"

It. Wuz. Voldeport nd… Harry Poter! Dey wer wif Jofray nd da armie!

I stoppd n front becas I wuz bravedst nd yelled "Jaffry u on ma list ima kull u nd den Vodlehort! U wont take ma cassle! U cont win tis!

Genny cum nxt 2 ma nd sad (2 Hary becass she tout he wuz DED!) "Hary u betroved ma and lied al ma lif! How cood u!111111111111111?/

"Geny dey mad me! Dey sad u wood die if I did nut becaas I luv u. Sav ma!"

"U Wil Nevr sav ur bf!" yelled Voldemort Cockling maniatrikally.

"She mite not butt I WIL!" I shooted shooting ma gunz a gazillon tims at Volfremort.

Reek jonned n nd togeter dey mad Voldemlrt die nd da deth demuns run away. Jaffry wuz crying and then aporterated away (He can us mogik 2!) wile Genny savved Harry.

"Genby my luv Volxehort is nut ded!" Haryy sed!

"WUT?1" dey al exclamded!

"He can ony b killd with sum…. Horchuks!

"Wutz a horchunk?" I sed 2 him.

"a horchuk is a fing dat Voldemort spilt his sole in 2 2 mak sur he woodynt die! But dere is mor! Dere R 8 of dem!111111111111" sad Harry as he begun 2 cried. He wuz sensative so Genny comfrorted him hotly (cause she cute guyzzz).

Reek nd ma left dem alone becaas we wanted to go up stars nd kiss sexily and do it. Just as we wer going up da stars holdin hands becass we were in LUV Volximort appared nd mad Reek vanish! (this wuz hard 4 Aria becaas he wuz a King nd she wuz a prinsesz nd cood nut mary da pesunts lik Bron and and Hofor.

"HA FREEZ MUTHAFUKERS!" Voldemirt said sadisdikally becaas he hatted Reek and wuz n luv wit me "I stoel Reek nd now ur alon!"

"EWW GET AWAY PERVART!" I yelled nd took oot ma gunz 2 shot him butt he throe dem 2 da growd wif MAGIK!11111111111.

"U cont win! I hav ur bf nd u wil hav 2 cum see me 2 got him bak! U wil luv me Aria Stork!"

Al da sodden Drako burst throo the dor!

"Stupideye!" he yelled at Voldemot.

"AHHHHHjsjhkdshckajdhkcjhasdkjchaskdjhl!111111111111111" yelled Volemort. "Drako you FUKER I thougt u was ma apprantis! (lik Darth Valer nd da old guy hu shoot liting at Luke)

Volmort floo away passively nd Drako cum down nd sed 2 Ara "r u ok? (cuz he is sweat!)"

"Dey took Reek!" sed Aria cryying.

Drako wuz sad becaas he luvved me 2! "Good I luv u Aria nd I wont 2 be wif u!"

"Drako I no butt Reek is kool nd a king n pasant! I cont luv u!"

"wut if I becom da king!"

"but king n Westsermoes u hav 2 kil da nother king! Nd u cont kil Reek or ill KIL U!"

"wut bout Jaffry?"

"YEAH! I HATE JAFRY!11111 Ok if u kil Jafrry nd proov ur luv 2 me den mayb I wil luv u nd we can mary."

"Ok!" Drako sed nd we telled da ppl we wontd 2 kil da king nd dey wer happie becaas he wuz a prikk fuker doosh bag. Evry1 chaired becaas nobody liked Jafry nd wonted 2 kil him 2!

2 B CONTINUD…..

AN: Plz tel ma wut u guyz fink!1111111111111 ill trie to post once a week. Hop u guyz lik how I following da game of trones wif Reek bing takin by da villans! I fink tat the lannasterss hav him! Spooler alert in case im rite!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Hey ppl tanks for reeding! Hop you al likked it! Hatters stahp leeving ma bad revoiws becaas u dont lik it. If u dont lik ma story den dont read it DUH!

ARIA STROK

I was so sad becaas Voldemort had Reek.

"Hi Ara sed Drako sexy walkin in 2 ma room."

"Hey Draco I sed"

He walkd up nd….. KISSED ME! I wuz so supprised tat i…. KISSED HIM 2!11111111

"OMG DRACO" I sed

I begun 2 cry. Draco comed over sensativetivly and put his arm on ma shulder to comfront me.

"I cont luv u wile I luv Reek. We hav 2 save him"

Draco begun 2 crying 2 (becas he luvved me)

We wer cryin wen… Hermione came N! Hermione wuz ma kool sistah.

"Hey bich" she sed smiling but then she saw we wuz cryin

"wuts rong?" she sed.

"I luv Reek but I also luv Draco" I told her "Y do al dese guyz lik me?"

"becaas ur hot gurl" sed Hermione.

Rite den our other sistr walked in 2 da room.

"Sansa….." I sed darkily.

We hat Sansa becaas she is a BRAT nd not kool lik Hermione nd me.

"Hey" she sed boredly.

"wut do u wont?" we sed.

"juzt 2 introduse u 2 ma NEW BF!11111111111"

Al da sodden Jaffry buzt n with nites nd deth demons. Dey wer al stondin ther mean. Draco wuz upset becas he had been cryin. I run 2 defond him. "u cont tak him!"

Jaffry laffed "we can nd wil! Sansa ma gf let us n becaas she is evil 2. Now we wil take Draco and tortur him. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"NO Aria!" sed Draco. "ill juzt die"

"No Drako u cont!"

"immma kill u al" Jaffry said statanikally.

Al da sodden DUMBELDOR BURZT in2 da room!

"Dum BICH!" He yelld at Jaffry! "got bak 2 Volfemort u FUKKER!"

"Excepto Patroonum!11111111111111111111111111111111111"

Jaffry floo oot of da room nd his nites…. Died.

Sansa runned over 2 ma nd slappped muh face nd den mad Drako dirk the anemsia potent!11111

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I yulled butt it wuz 2 late.

" Hu r u?" Drako sed. He looked at Sansa and smiled "wpow ur hottt wanna date?"

" No I sed "she is evil!"

"Butt draco is evil" sed Sansa tyring 2 trik him.

"reely?" he sed.

"dont lissen 2 her! Ur not lik dem. U luv me."

"but I dont remember" he sed sadly.

Dumblehor cam 2 da rescu. He slapped Drako nd he lozt the anmesia nd realized wut haopenned. "Hey!" he sed "u tried 2 trik me"

" No" yulled Sansa "it wuz al Jaffry! Nut me!"

"Whatever" sed Dumblehor den knocked her unconscientious nd took her 2 Winderfell's dungen. Dere dey torturd her nd laffed. (lol)

Drako hugged me den we made oot sexily.

Wen we stahped he sed "we ned 2 go to King Land 2 kil Jaffry and Voldemort.

We went outside 2 get n our flyin car but wen we got dere…. It waz GONE…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: WUT DA FOKKKKKK?! STAHP FLAMANNING MA STORY! I had 2 go for wile caus I wuz not good nd had 2 go 2 hozpitol I had 2 stay longr beccase dum docters nd ma MOM. But I bak 2 CONTINU THE STORY! :D but 2 u stupid hoes dat hat me…. GET DA FOK AWAY! STAHP SAYYING I DON'T KNOW ENGLESH! LIK DAT DOESN'T MATTER BUT I DO KNOW IT DUH! Wut matters is ma story is gewd nd DRACO IS SUPPER HOT! Where I left of wuz Draco cought amesia butt dumbelbor savd him because SANSA IS A LIL BICH! BUT FOR REELZ GUYZ! IF U DON'T LIK MA STORY DEN DON'T RED IT! OMG OK?! BE MANUR ND STAHP LEEVING DUM COMMENTS OR UR A SLUT. OK BAK TO MA STORY….

DRACO MAFOY

Dey wuz lookin fo da flyin car but it wuz GONE!

"Hu Took da car?!" asked ma luv Aria! (OMG she is so hot…)

"Letz look around" she sad.

"OK." I agrred.

"I tink we shoold spilt up Draco" said Aria.

*GASP!* Draco was shookin up becaas he wonted 2 stay with Aria. He wuz afrade 1 da deth demuns or WORS coold come get her!

"No Aria! We has 2 stay 2 gether!""

"Drako! Y R U SO OBSESSDED WITH ME?!" I luv REEK!1111111111111"

Drako starte cryin. "FINE THEN!" he sulkedly went in2 da woods 2 look 4 da car.

He walked and cryed nd walked and cryed some more 4 while until he saw da cabin! Draco went up nd knocked on da door.

"Hello! Any1 her?!"

Nobody answered…"Hell-"

ALL DA SODDEN!

"Wut da fuk is gona on?! Get da fuk oot U dum HOE!" sad Lupen caming in2 da room.

"Lupin?!" Draco yelled! "I thought u got fired fom Hogworts after u turned in2 a werewolf nd KILLED EVERYONE… Prof. Trewalry!"

Lupin gapped!

"I woold NEVER kill her!" said da werewolf. "I loved her!"

Draco was shoked at dis revolution. He stood starring at Lumpin still tinking bout Aria nd how she looked in her black combat boots and tight dark tshirt with a skull on it. She was so hot so Draco had 2 luv nd b with her. He also wondered where da kar wuz at. He begin luking around 4 it around Lupans house. "Where is the kar?!" roared Draco.

"No! Not until I get my lov Trewarty back!1"

"YOU BASTRAD! How do we get dat hoe bak? I ned dat car!"

"Y?!" asked Lumpin"

"To got MY luv!" said Draco and he began to cry sadly becaas he missed Aria nd needed to find Reek so he cood mary her.

Lupin wuz silent… "OK I will hlep u if u help me."

"Ok" sad Drako. "Wut do we do?"

"first we must summen Satan….."

Draco gasped! No! But we kant

"We hav 2 it da only way."

"Ok letz do it"

Draco and Lupen prepared 2 samon the dark prince of al chaos lord of darkness. Dey drawed a circle and stars and den cut demselves (Draco wuz used 2 dis cause he wuz sad nd hurtering because Y? WELL U WILL FOUND OUT!) den dey sang statan songs about blood and deth. Pretty soon…STAN APPAARRED!11111111111111111

"WUT DA HELL?!" sad Stan… den he laffed at his joke.

"Satan! U has 2 giv me my luv. She is in Hell becaas she told omens and got possessed but u kant hav her."

"Well" said Stan enthusiastically with a giggle "U hav 2 do something 4 me first! Go to the darkest part of HELL nd gget my sword of doom garded by The tree headed dog of Hades!"

"Done' sad Darko b4 Lupen coold answer becaas he wonted 2 hurry nd get bak 2 Aria.

"Gr8 I will meet u her." Said Stan "Don't die u miserable munckins! HAHAHA" said Stan den disappored!

"Gus we hav to get his doom sword" Darko nd Lumpon detended in2 HELL.

It wuz hot. Dey wer very unconfortable.

"How much firther? sad Drako.

Lupin had the map beccass even do he wuz a werewolf he wuz still super smart and sexily ;D

"Not much further. We just has 2 pass da bridge of fire, da fiends of deth, da chaos, nd….. DA DETH DEMUNS?!"

Rite b4 dem wer deth demuns.

"How can we get passed dem?"

"I KNOW HOW!" said Dumbelhor appearing behind dem.

"WUt the HELL?! How did u get her?!"

"I hav mogic 2 use u stupid slut. Anywayz ill kill dem n no tim!"

Nxt Dumblodor fought da deth demuns. It wuz epic kinda lik Ganondorf in Lord of da Ringz with da fir giant. After da demuns wer ded we kept walkin.

"So y did u cum here?" asked Dumbeldor.

"Becass we has 2 sav Trewalry so she can b with Lumpin"

"She is alive?/"

"NO….. dats y we r in HELL."

"Y rr u halping him Drako?"

"Becaas I ned 2 get da car from him so Aria nd I can get to Reek."

"U relly luv her dont u?"

"R U FOKKING KIDDING ME?! She is super hot with big bobs nd I luv her. Plus her prefect hair. I wood DIE 4 her! She is ma sun, moon, stars."

"Wow u do luv her."

"Y R U surprised?" asked Darko.

"Becaas I tout u wer in luv with some1 else…"

"Lik hu?" I sad suspishiously.

Dumbledor passed…. "I tought u luvved Jon Snow.

Drako turned red. He had had a thing with Jon one. Jon was a solder fiting Jaffry nd his Hoe mother. Darko had met him n battle nd mad out with him dat nit nd did gay stuff. But he wuznt gay he wuz only bi becaas he stil luvved Aria. He had left Jon nd n4ever seen him since.

"How did u know about Jon nd ma nite together?" demoned Drako of Dumbldor.

"Dat is for another tim u foddering fool. We must get Trewarty bakk 4 u guyz."

Darko wuz angry but 2 imbaressed 2 ask again so dey continued through HELL….

2 B CONTINUD…..

AN: PLZ tell ma wut u tink of my hot new bi romantics!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- 2 HELL ND BAK AGAN

AN: 2 U stUpid Hoes trollring me rite NOW!... STAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! If U DON'T LIK MA STROY DEN GO AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I m derpessed nd 2 her pppl say ma story is bad HURTZ OK?! My riting is deep nd inntullectrhal ok?! If u HAT ME DEN SKREW U! I HAT U 2! 2 ALL DA PPL HU like ma stryo….. Tank u al! u hav al ben SUPER nise nd supotive of ma. Stupid hattrs gon hat lololololol dey SUK!11111111111 OK so last chapter Droko wuz lik loking 4 da car n HELL! Nd hes became bi now so letz continu!

Droko Malfy

After da embarrassing talk with Dumblyhor da three continued deeper into HELL.

"How much further" Drako asked Lupim.

"Hmm not much further I tink. AHHHHH my werewolves sensing in singing!"

"We hav 2 hurry" Dumblebor said smarty.

Dey hid behind a wall reel quik. Rite den Jaffry nd Sansa walked by with a million deth demuns. Dey had….. Da Car!

"Good thing Serbertus gave us da kar!"  
"Ya now Dorko nd Arya cont hav it!" They laughed psychiatry.

"we need a plan said Dumbydor". Dey talked 4 minute whismering silently until dey had cummed up da plan!

Dey jumped out of the corner! "Stupifey! Crusio! Whippit! (Bet u now wut dat last 1 does ;D)" Dey al yelled at da deth demuns nd Jafry nd Sansa!

Da deth demuns died! Sansa was pleading while Jaffry hung off a cliff….. by A WHIP!

"We r taking da car sad Draco."

"No!1111111111" yulled Jaffry!

"YOU BICHES!" yelled a voice nearby. It wuz… Trewalry!1

She ran up and stabbed Sansa WITH A KNIFE! ND den kicked her off da cliff in2 da pit of fire nd deth nd stuff.

"YAY!" dey all yelled except Jaffry cause he wuz crying.

"MY luv!" said Lumpkin running towards Trewraly. He put her in his tight embrace nd hugged her affectively. "Tank u Droko!" He kissed his girl! It wuz all romantically dere becaas dey was in LUV.

Dumdledore nd me drove bak 2 earth and told Satan. He wuz mad becaas we didn't have his sword.

"Guess we beet u Satan!" I said triumverately.

"Ill get u kid!" He shooted!

"We drove away nd he closed HELL."

I kicked Dumblodor out caus I wuz gong to find Aria. B4 he left he sad "Look for her in da cassle of Vlodemort!"

Afert he told the riddle 2 me he ran away on dis brom.

I cryd sensitivitly den determinedly went to Voldort;s Cassle which used 2 B!...HOGWARTS!11

I runned in nd killed ppl! I went to da dungon lokking 4 Aria but fond… Geny!

"Geny where es Aria at?"

"I duno!" Saed Genny.

"A Demented tok her abut an hor ago!"

I ran upstairs 2 sav my 1 tru luv of ma hole life! I wont in2 da al da halls nd killed ppl lef nd rit until I funded….. Voldemirts CHAMBARS

I opednd da dor dere I saw Voldemort WHIPING ARIA HARD!

"Avadra Kedravar! U Stupid PERV!"

I shpot Voldemort nd he scremed nd jumped thru da windo nd glass shitterd nd went everywhere.

I untied Aria!

"Drako my love u saved me!"

We begun 2 hav sex. I got on her nd we started to sex. She took of AL! her close nd me 2! I wuz zo hot nd erotik nd we got n ORAGSM.

We had Sex al day den da nxt day we went out to da kar 2 continu on da QUEST.

PS: shuld I mak dese chapers longer or is dis good? Also I wont 2 possbly start a fanfic for revoowin movies nd mayB shows nd stuff I LIK Wut do u guyz tink? PLZ tell ma n da revows. THX


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Luv wil never hurt u

AN: Ok u guyz seriosly stop riting on ma revow page if u hat ma stryo. PPl hav ben sayin dat ma story or dat EVEN I hav cased u Pain. I want 2 now how I am telekinetics? Huh? I cant touch u al thru ma computrs can i? I didn't tink SO! I no u al mite be litle chilrden but u ned 2 B mor matur wen ur talkin abot otters. Words hurt. It is tim 2 groe up nd 2 tink abot oters. If u hat ma strot or even if U HAT ME dats fin. JUST DON'T LEVE NASTY MEN MALVICOUS REVOWS. OK so Drako nd Aria r gong 2 find da horchunks now 2 sav Reek. Plz if u not a flamer plz leeve me tipz or stuf u lik 2 see n ma story i REEL FAN of Gam of Trones or Harry Poter! :D Also plz conment nd tull me whut u tink of ma dong revows on movies n TV nd other cool stuffs. THX

Aria

I wuz SO HAPPEY tat Drako had fund the car! He was so sweet and always tinking bout me! I had laved ur day togeter. Sex wit Drako was pleasure. 4 awile… I was afraid Volxemort was going 2 rap me den kill me. But den Ddrako came in 2 sav me just like I always new he woold. When he was saving me Drako said "I will sav u Aria!" I was so scraed tho! Voldemort is da most powerful wizzard in the hole entire world! Da only 1 stronger is Dumbelfor nd not even he can kill Voldemirt becaus ther r other factors (u will see later wat I men…..)

Afert Droko nd ma day off Pleasure we decided we nedded 2 go destory sum HORCHUCKSS Next. We ran where we had saw Voldmort fly 2 in our flying car nd dere wuz a town dere, a small town, but a town it wuz so we went.

"I hope dey know where Voldemort wuz gong her"

"Me 2 we ned 2 kill his horcuxes."

"Wjat if dey r 2 DANGEROUS?" I sad.

DRako wuz silent 4 a minuet. I was thinkin aboot wut if da horcrux was 2 dangerous 4 me nd my luv and if they started to kill OR TORTURE or WORSE my luv Aria. I codnt liv witout her in my lif. I decided I woold hav 2 sacrific myself when Aria Said "U hav 2 promise me youll leeve me if we loss al hope." With those wordz I knew the deepeness of my luv 4 Aria. My luv. I knew I coudnt just leav Aria. She was the luv of my lif nd I woud nevre let her die 2 sav me.

"I cant promise ANyting!"

"Drako…." I sad in silent 4 a moment tinking about wut Drako wuz sayin. He wold giv up defeetin Jaffry nd Voldrmort nd dat bich Sansa just 2 sav me.

"u woud do dat 4 me?" I questioned.

"I luv u" Drako moaned the tears screaming down his face "I lave u mor dan life itself.

"I wont 2 b with u now Drako. I would do anyting 4 u nd I will never let u go. I wil always b by ur side 2 lokk after u nd protect

"Nd I the same my lov. B with me."

We had began getting in the bak seet wile the car flew 2 the towm. We had aboot an hor 2 think bout urselves. I begun takkin Drakos pants of with my teeth den he was nakked n fornt of me redy 2 giv me the rid off his lif. He begin 2 take of my shit. When he got 2 my bar nd tong he undid then with his TEETH 2! It waz so hot nd steemy as he stuck he over and over. "OH DRAKO! DRAKO!" I yowled.

"ARIA! ARIA!" right be4 he reached his summit nd we got an orgy. It was the best moment n my ENTIRE life. We fell asleep.

We wook up wen da car reached the town nd stoped. "Dat was amazing said Drako as we entred the town." I smiled at him nowing I was the only1 4 him.

We went 2 da local bar 2 pick up sum informaton on Voldremots wereabuts.

We herd a guy saying wile he had a big crowed of entranzed ppl round him lissening "I swer! It wuz a no nosed man runnin away thru the air over dis her town juzt last nite! I shood know caus im da town watchman"

Every1 just laffed at him nd walked away. Drako nd I waited until he was walking out of the bar then went up 2 him in the alley out back.

"Accuse me!" I called to the man " We r look 4 the no nose man u wer talkin abot inn the bar."

"Oh u dont beleeve me juzt lik this stupid ton." He said 2 us sadly.

"Sure we do" said Drako.

"REELY?!" he said eyes widened.

"Sure." I said smeling at him.

"Wel if u believ me den I guss ill tell u wjut happens last nite."

"My name is Romulas by the way. I've ben woking n dis town 4 5 yrs. I cam her after my wif was Mrudered by da king."

"OMG thatd so sad Romula!" I said.

"I know but 1 day I wil kill da king."

"do u Want 2 cum with us? We r gong 2 kil da king 2!"

"Realy? OK! Im N! Ill led u 2 where Voldemrt went!"

"Cool!"

"He is head 4 the FORBIDDEN Froest."

"iznt dat place dangeros" I implied.

"Not wit da rite guid nd I kno just hu 2 ask."

Romulas led u 2 da bar agin. Every1 laffed at him menly nd da bra tinder yell at him 2 get da FUkk Out!

"FUKK U!" I sad. Den….. " I cast sum spells nd did sum stuf that dispensigrated him nd every1 ran creaming.

Darko barred da dors nd we went 2 da only person that hadnut run.

"Jamie" "we ned 2 talk"

"So TALK' said Jamie Lanistar.

We gapsed as we saw….. it wuz the Lanistar named Jamie siting in fornt of us!

"We ned 2 get thru the frobiden woods nd no1 noes the place beter gthan u.

"fukk the forbidden words" said Jamie torning bakk 2 his drank.

"LOOOK FUCKER said Drako turnin on Jamie "We ned 2 defeat da Barke Lord 1 time nd 4 al! nd ur gong 2 tak us because no1 else wil (Dont worry Drako is just getting hard because he wonts 2 get Jamies hulp. Jamie is still soooooooooo BADAS!). Jamie glared at Drako nd reached 4 his sword but I yulled "Plz dont kill us! U hat Jaffry 2 rite?!"

"I remembered bakk wen I was still at the Kings Castle. I was happy den but then Jaffry cummed 2 power nd every1 changed. He thru me out because he was scraed I wood take his powrer 4 myself."

Jamie looked at us all 4 1 minut. "Fine I will take u then help u kill the king myserlf." We got up nd walked out of the bar.

"I hope u understand about me having to convent u 2 jon us" Drako reasoned with Jaie.

"I do understand" said Jamie nd we happily walked 2 the car head to the… FORBIDDEN FOREST….

PS: WHAT DO U GUYZ FINK OF ROMULAN? I just mad him up 2 put ma own touch on the story. If u hav sum tipz 4 him plz tell.


End file.
